Rockseer
by AngelDragonStar
Summary: Two different groups, the Silver Hearts and the Silverblade children, join forces to figure out who is what...


Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Fae'ire, you are crazy."  
  
The slim rockseer rolled her blue eyes. "Dahen, my brother," Fae'ire said, braiding her thick silken tresses of silver, "All because I want to travel and risk 'shame', you think I ate some lkern weed."  
  
Dahen answered, "I think you had some of that stuff in your food as a baby. Visions of a goddess? Beckoning you to the Lands of Light? I know you are crazy."  
  
Fae'ire adjusted her pendant of a blue-white star, and said, "Don't you even wonder what it is like? How it feels to have sunlight touch your skin? Or what colors are there?"  
  
"Or how it feels to be condemned? Or to be laughed at?" Dahen said, frowning.  
  
Fae'ire slipped on the chain mail, put her belt on, and answered, "It will be worth it. Juisr gave me a ring that will help me out."  
  
"So? You-"  
  
"I don't care. I will learn of what has happened to our surface kin. The Lady of Spells will guide me." Fae'ire said, looking for her long sword.  
  
"You're breaking Mother's heart! She's crying like you're dead already!" Dahen cried, his white hair coming out of his leather band.  
  
"My goddess wishes for me to go. I will be hfeao." Fae'ire said, sheathing her long sword.  
  
Dahen sighed and flung his hands into the air. "Ah, forget it! You are impossible!" With that, Dahen stormed out.  
  
Fae'ire smiled. She spun around, looking at her room. She left her room, picking up her knapsack and a ring with an opal in it.  
  
"Hello, Fae'ire." An elderly voice said. Turning around, Fae'ire saw her father, slightly smiling.  
  
"Hello, daddy." Fae'ire said, hugging her father.  
  
"Juisr wishes to talk to you, little one."  
  
"Okay, daddy." Fae'ire said, smiling. With that, she released her father and walked to Juisr's abode.  
  
"Greetings, Fae'kabiresia." Juisr said, using Fae'ire's true name, "Are you ready?"  
  
Fae'ire nodded.  
  
"Here," Juisr said, handing a bracelet to her, "If you meet a mage, show this to them. If they follow Mystra, they will be kind to you."  
  
Fae'ire nodded again. She closed her eyes, and began to sing.  
  
As Fae'ire sang, Juisr wove a blanket of magic to take her to the surface. At the climax, Fae'ire vanished, to see the surface.  
  
*******  
  
As Fae'ire vanished, Juisr sighed. He looked at the mirror and noticed the aura of red mist coming out. He walked over to the mirror and the sight within would of amaze all who saw it but Juisr.  
  
In the mirror, was not the face of an elderly male elf with long silver hair and ice blue eyes. Instead, a woman, with long black tresses and dark eyes, looked at the elf calmly.  
  
"Hello. Juisr." The face said in a silky voice, full of magical knowledge.  
  
"Greetings, Mystra." Juisr said, bowing.  
  
"May I ask you what you did a second ago?" Mystra answered.  
  
"I sent my pupil to the surface. The girl will play an important part in the Realms, but I don't know if she'll play the villainess or the heroine." Juisr answered to his goddess.  
  
Mystra gave a slight grin, as she faded away, she said, "One warrior of Lathander is in the Realms, and will be running into your Fae'ire."  
  
Juisr sighed. He sat in a velvet chair and took out an orb. The orb glowed and a clear female voice spoke.  
  
"May I presume it's Juisr?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Silverblade, it's me. How is your son, Danlies?" Juisr answered.  
  
"He now has a brother and sister. The brother is becoming a mage, and my daughter is following Tymora."  
  
"And where are the three nuts at now?"  
  
"Going to Waterdeep." The voice answered. " They left a tenday ago." The voice said, and added, "They dream of becoming adventurers, like me and my husband."  
  
"Ah, good old Rihared. He's still a priest of Helm?"  
  
"Yes, he is. He isn't overjoyed with his middle son becoming a wizard, or his only daughter following Tymora."  
  
"Well, I wish them luck." Juisr said.  
  
*******  
  
In a tower, near Shadowdale, a group of adventurers were waiting for their leader to find the information he wanted.  
  
"By the gods!" Angeus cried, slamming the book shut. His light brown hair touched with a shimmer of silver stood out from his dark gray skin, and with his dark purple eyes, looked up at his friends.  
  
Blackforge Ironfist, a dwarf, coolly sharpened his twin axes. He was the oldest and wisest of the group, although he was reckless sometimes. His black beard and hair was brushed if he wasn't on a journey. The iron-gray streaks in his beard and hair were an Ironfist trait.  
  
Njijn, a moon elf, sat in front of a table, sketching a dagger. She was a spellflincher of Erevan Ilesere. Her hair was like quicksilver, as were her motions. Her eyes were green-brown, with a twinkle in her eyes as she blessed the dagger.  
  
Akari, a halfling of Kara-Tur, brushed her golden hair as she studied a book of the history of the halflings of Faerun. She shook her head in silent mirth, and her holy symbol, a daisy on a chain, bounced up and down.  
  
Then, Angeus's eyes fell on his half-sister, Angeli. Her sire was the second husband of their mother, Hedsa. She had her father's golden skin and golden-brown hair, but their mother's green eyes. She was garbed as her divine patron, Corellon Larethian, with a sky blue cloak, elven chain mail, a long sword, and a long bow. She was a feywarden, a specialized priestess of her god.  
  
He rubbed the white crescent moon-shaped scar on his gray cheek, with his white-gloved hand. He was the older of Angeli and himself, but he was, to his stepfather's eyes, a bastard child. He was the result of Hedsa's first love, a drow elf with purple eyes and silver hair, who was a mage of Mystra. Himself, he was a bard of the Dark Maiden, Eilistraee.  
  
Angeli was asleep, in her normal position, her head upon her hand. She was a half-elf as well, although she hated to admit it. She had been taught to be proud of her elven blood, but to be ashamed of her human blood. Her father taught the latter after Hedsa's death. Angeus had fled when Hedsa died, obeying his mother's dying wish. Hedsa knew of her second love's hatred of Angeus, so she sent him to one of her friends, a priestess of the Dark Maiden. The priestess taught him of the Dark Maiden, and a young bard shown him the path of the bard, which he followed with joy.  
  
Angeli yawned and looked at her half-brother. "What in the name of Old One- eye is up with you? You have been hunting for something, what is it?"  
  
"I agree, Angeus. Ye be looking for something. Tell us." Blackforge said, in his gruff voice.  
  
"I also am of the same mind, drowling." Njijn purred, as she closed her drawing book. She never said the same thing as the others. "Please explain."  
  
Akari snorted and said, "One of us could know about what ever you may-"  
  
"No!" Angeus yelled, in a rare moment of anger, "None of you know about rockseer elves-" Angeus blushed, "me and my big mouth."  
  
Angeli laughed, a bell-like sound. "What are rockseer elves, Njijn?"  
  
Njijn shrugged.  
  
Blackforge looked baffled.  
  
Akari blinked, completely lost.  
  
"See? I knew no one knew! Gods!" Angeus said, tears filling up his eyes. Angeus always shown his emotions, but it was hard for him to love or hate. He was too forgiving to hate, but he had been deceived so many times, as a result he was a bit bitter on the terms of love.  
  
Njijn sighed. Angeus was young, and she thought he was handsome, for a N'Tel'Quess. He would never love her, she knew this. She was older than he by two hundred years, by the Seldarine!  
  
"Maybe we should go to Silverymoon or Waterdeep. They may have older books there." Angeli said, after thinking for a second.  
  
"That be a great idea!" Blackforge said, slamming his hand on the table.  
  
"Magnificent plan!" Njijn giggled, clapping her hands.  
  
"Then it's settled. Off to Waterdeep!" Angeus said, with the laugh back in his eyes.  
  
*******  
  
"Dan, why are we doing this?" Risoeia Silverblade asked her oldest brother for the tenth time in a tenday.  
  
"Because it's a decent way to go to Waterdeep and we get paid just to guard a caravan." Danlies answered, looking at his youngest sibling sternly with dark gray eyes.  
  
"And the caravan has an accomplished mage with them, which means I can learn some new spells." Caleoer, the middle child, added as he readjusted his glasses over his lavender eyes.  
  
Risoeia snorted. "I still don't feel comfortable around these guys," she said as she looked at one with her bottle green eyes, "I hate the way they look at me, it gives me the shivers."  
  
Caleoer looked at Danlies and said, "I hate to admit it, but Risoeia's right. Maybe she should be with your friends."  
  
Danlies glared at his younger brother. "No, she will not be with the fighters."  
  
"I'd have to be Tymora's pet to not get raped on this caravan!" Risoeia nearly yelled, standing up and making her golden-brown tresses bounce.  
  
"Ah, let the girl, Dan." A female voice said.  
  
Danlies sighed. "Okay, Mya. For ye."  
  
"Thanks, bro. Tymora's luck to you." Risoeia said, hugging her brother.  
  
*******  
  
"Ow!" Fae'ire cried, as she landed. She blinked several times, it was so bright! "It must be day time."  
  
She looked at Juisr's bracelet. It was silver with a circle on it. The circle had seven stars in a circle, and a red mist was coming out of the center. She laughed and spun around.  
  
She slipped on the ring and willed herself a head shorter than her true height, and her hair to be a different color.  
  
She saw a river and knelt down to see her face. "Wow!" She whispered. She was a slim girl with pearly skin, a sapphire blue braid, and – she gasped. Her eyes, they were the color of the grass and leaves! She knew the names of the things here, for Juisr had taught her such things. She gasped again when she noticed her eyes shift into a startling shade of purple, like amethyst.  
  
"Halt elf!" a sputtering voice yelled.  
  
Fae'ire spun around, her hand on her sword, to see four goblin-like creatures with blades out.  
  
This isn't good…  
  
*******  
  
"HHEELLPPP!" a frightened female elven voice spilt the night air.  
  
"What's that?" Angeli whispered.  
  
Angeus and Njijn were off, running to the scream, with Angeli, Akari, and Blackforge chasing them.  
  
They got to the source, to see a tall elf maiden fighting two orcs. One was dead, at the side as the girl danced round the orcs.  
  
Angeus rushed in and killed an orc, and an arrow pierced the last orc's chest.  
  
The girl would have collapsed if Angeus hadn't caught her.  
  
Angeus studied at the elf. She was tall, and slender as an aspen. Her blue eyelashes looked smudges of sapphire dust on a flush of silver. She had a single sapphire blue braid that was brushing his knee. He laid her down on the bed of newly grown grass, and said, "Let's make camp here."  
  
Angeli nodded, and dug a fire pit and gathered wood for the fire.  
  
Akari sneaked off to snare a rabbit for their meal.  
  
Njijn took out her spellbook and herbs.  
  
Blackforge smiled and sharpened his axes in preparation of skinning their meal.  
  
Angeus placed a blanket over the prone girl's body, and sat next to her.  
  
The girl stirred and groaned. She sat up, looked at Angeus with large striking green eyes. Her eyes shifted, to Angeus's amazement, to a brilliant purple.  
  
"Who are you?" Angeus asked breathlessly, in awe of this maiden's eyes and face.  
  
"Oh! I forgot my manners. I'm Fae'ire." The girl said, with a lighthearted smile and a shift into a gentle green for her eyes, "Who are you?"  
  
Blackforge said, "Blackforge Ironfist, of the Silver Hearts."  
  
"Njijn Hawksong, Knave of the Missing Page." Njijn said, smiling, "It's good to see a follow elf on the road."  
  
"I'm Akari. I follow Sheela Peryroyl." The halfling said, as she appeared with two pheasants in one hand.  
  
"The feywarden Angeli Sunstar, at your service." Angeli said, curtsying with a pile of sticks in her hands.  
  
"I'm the leader of these nuts. This group is called the Silver Hearts. My name is Angeus, and I am a humble bard." Angeus said, bowing.  
  
"I presume you are crazy as well, since you lead the group." Fae'ire said, with a smile that could charm the Seldarine.  
  
Angeus blushed and looked away.  
  
Angeli and Njijn asked together, "Would you like to come with us?"  
  
"Yes, I would to!" Fae'ire answered. 


End file.
